Lilly Nuff' Said
by Mortal Elf
Summary: FINISHED! WOOHOO! Okay, thanks sooo much guys. Because of you I decided to carry on. Lilly interferes with Mia and Michael. He he. Fun!
1. Plans

Hi this is my first fan fiction so I welcome any helpful criticism. Also I'm English so any mistakes with the American way of life I apologise for. This story is set from Lilly's point of view, and begins sometime after the Ice Rink Incident in book three (where Mia bites a hole in her tongue!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Kara (Now who is Kara I hear you say, read and find out!)  
  
"Michael, Mia's coming round tonight, okay?"  
Michael poked his head out the door, "Why would I care?" he asked. I didn't answer. Does he really think I don't know he fancies Mia? Of course he doesn't make it obvious by the fact that he just happens to hang around the same place in the house as me when Mia's here, or that he just happens to forget to put a shirt on in the mornings when Mia's slept over. And of course Mia doesn't make it obvious that she fancies him by the fact that she blushes practically every time he speaks to her.  
But neither of them seems to notice that the other one does all these obvious things. At this rate they'll never get together. It doesn't help that Mia's going out with Kenny (why?), and the other day at the ice rink was a disaster. I know Michael only came because Mia did (not that she realises that) but now Mia thinks that Michael and Judith are going out. So, I decided that drastic times call for drastic measures. I made a list of things to do: Find a new girl for Kenny Introduce said girl to Kenny Encourage Kenny to break up with Mia Arrange something that forces Mia and Michael together.  
  
There is a girl for Kenny. She likes anime and all those other things Kenny likes. Her name's Kara and she's new at AEHS but she's not in any of his classes so they won't meet. Unless someone gives them a little push...  
  
(Later) I just spoke to Kara on the phone. I arranged to meet up at the park tomorrow because I had a surprise. She sounded a bit puzzled but she agreed. Now to phone Kenny.  
  
(Later still) Kenny agreed too, but not without some questions. I managed to shut him up by telling him it was something to do with Michael. Well it is sort of, indirectly.  
  
(Next day)  
"Lilly, what is this" asked Kenny impatiently.  
"Just wait, okay."  
I was getting worried. What if Kara didn't show up? But then she came sauntering round the corner, and Kenny saw her and he was like, "Wow".  
"Oh hi Kara. Look I've just remembered something really important I had to do. I'll leave you guys to chat. Bye." And then I was off before either of them could stop me. I didn't go far though. Soon I turned round and crept back to listen. Just as I'd hoped, Kenny's friendly nature had helped and they were already talking nineteen to the dozen. Now, tomorrow I would talk to him and get him to dump Mia.  
  
Boris just phoned. He says he's dumped me!!!  
  
Okay, I know that it was really short, but my chapters will get longer and I needed to get this started. Now, review, because if you don't, there will be no more! (Of course if it's really bad, you won't want anymore. But that's not the point) 


	2. Interruptions

Hey, sorry I took such a long time to update, I had some problems with the story and my best friend, who is also my beta, didn't email it to me in time.   
  
Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything, except everything that she doesn't own (He he).  
  
Fizzie-Lizzie: Don't worry, there will be a sort of sub-plot with Boris and Lilly.  
  
DaggersAngel11: I will hopefully put more about Kara in the next chapter.  
  
Warriorgoddess: You were my first ever reviewer, and when I got it I was like, Wow!! So thanks loads.  
  
And to all my reviewers: Thankyou, and I love all your names!!  
  
So here it is, chapter 2!!  
  
Boris dumped me! And what did I say? Here's how the conversation went:  
  
Me: Hi  
  
Boris: Hi Lilly. Look I've got something important to tell you.  
  
Me: Oh yeah? What is it then?  
  
Boris: Well I don't know how to put this but...  
  
Me: Boris...  
  
Boris: Youredumped. (That's how it came out, as one whole word.)  
  
Me: Oh. Okay.  
  
And I put the phone down! Me! That was probably the most unassertive thing I have ever done!And now I don't know what to do. I think I'll go to bed, even though it's only like 7:30.  
  
I woke up this morning with a new sense of responsibility. My own relationship may be in tatters, but there are people who need one to get started. So I decided, today was the day that Kenny would dump Mia.  
  
Wow. No work required on my part. In the limo on the way to school Mia told me that Kenny had dumped her. She didn't seem that bothered. Her exact words were "Oh by the way, Kenny dumped me."  
  
"He what!?" I yelled.  
  
"Dumped me. He said that he had met this girl, and that she was just perfect for him. So I just told him that I was happy for him and we said we'd be friends." I suppose I shouldn't be suprised, but Mia doesn't know that I know about her crush on Michael, so you'd think she'd be a little more dramatic or something. Michael was looking carefully passive. I didn't tell either of them about Boris. I'm trying to get them both together. I don't need them (Well Mia, Michael probably couldn't care less) worrying.   
  
So part three of my plan was done.  
  
Now for the hard bit. How to get them together. This will take some careful planning.  
  
Oh no. We've got G&T. BORIS!!   
  
Wow. I'm really lucky. Just before G&T the secretary called me in to do some work for her. So I avoided Boris! So why do I feel so sad? If he doesn't want to go out with me that's his loss. What am I saying?! I really miss him.  
  
Need to get my mind off him. Right, time to put plan A into action.  
  
"Hi Mia. Come in."   
  
"Hey Lilly"  
  
"You wanna come through? I hired Dirty Dancing."  
  
"Ooh yeah."  
  
" Right, you go set it up, and I'll go and get some food"  
  
I went back into the kitchen, and picked up my mobile. Quickly I flicked through the menu until I came to the ringtones. I previewed the one I had been using lately, then switched it off and said "Hello?"… "Oh hi Boris"…….. "Is it really important"…… "Yes I understand"….. "I'll be there as soon as I can"….."Bye". I felt kind of sad pretending to talk to Boris, because I knew I probably never would again. NO! I have to keep my mind off him.  
  
"Mia" I said, rushing back into the living room. "I'm really sorry, but Boris has asked me to go over and help him with something or other. I wouldn't go, but he sounds really worried, so I have to."  
  
"Oh no, that's okay Lilly, we can watch the film when you come back."  
  
"It's alright, I don't know how long I'll be, so you go ahead and watch it."  
  
"Okay" she replied happily, and switched the T.V. on.  
  
I quietly crept upstairs before I left, and walked into Michael's room. "Michael, I have to go out, would you go keep Mia company while I'm gone?"  
  
Michael looked surprised, but went downstairs. Meanwhile I walked out the front door, and activated the camera Lars had lent me. I needed to spy on them to make sure that my plan worked. It's not like I wanted to see my brother kissing my best friend. Ewwwww!! So far nothing had happened, they were just sitting next to each other on the sofa. Neither of them was watching the T.V., although they pretended to be. The tension in there must have been amazing. I was sure that Michael was about to grab Mia's hand, when who should walk right by my hiding place but the queen of romance herself, Tina, closely followed by Wahim. Maybe my next project should be him and Madmoiselle Klein. That tacher she's with at the moment is so STOP!!! Once this is over, things are going back to normal. Matchmaking is for Tina. Anyway, Tina loudly knocked on our apartment door. I considered going out and explaining what I was doing, but for some reason I wanted to do this myself. Anyway Michael answered the door, and then there was no hope of Mia and Michael having an evening alone. I casually walked out of my hiding place and strolled through the front door. "Lilly, you've only been 10 or 15 minutes." said Mia in surprise.  
  
"I know. Boris called me on the way and said that it was all sorted."  
  
"Oh" she said in a small voice. Guess she had felt something tonight. There was an awkward silence. "Does anyone want to watch Dirty Dancing then?" asked Tina hopefully, oblivious to the electricity between Mia and Michael.  
  
"Yeah sure" Mia replied, coming out of a daze.  
  
As we sat down to watch it, I thought about want I was going to do next about Mia and Michael. Hmmm. Ah, I have a small idea forming. I just need to ask Lars if there are any cameras in the limo.  
  
Hope you liked it. Please review, even if it's anonymous, because it really makes my day. Any critisism is welcome. And I was wondering, does anyone think that the Princess Diaries section should be changed to Meg Cabot, so we can put All American Girl stories up and stuff. Please let me know in your reviews, or email me. Thanks loads!!! 


	3. Some surprises I hate writing chapter ti...

Thanks guys! For those of you who don't already know, I was going to take this story down on Saturday. But three wonderful people, Rooney Rockz, Angel (angelgirlfmyahoo.com) and micarmine05 (isabelarahotmail.com) said they loved it and I shouldn't take it down. So I thought really hard, and here it is.....  
  
It was all organised. Mia was going to pick Michael and me up for a "special shooting of Lilly Tells It Like It Is". Yeah, sure. What was really going to happen was we would set off for Central Park, but Lars would turn down some quiet back street, and Lars would get out saying that he needed to check something out. I was going to go with him, for some reason Mia and Michael would have to work out themselves. Then we would lock the car doors and call them, then cut off the phone line. Hopefully they would be so distressed they would be thrown together, blah de blah de blah. A little drastic maybe, but I haven't had any fun in a long time, and Lars was fine with it.  
  
So. Mia picked us up and we headed towards Central Park. We were quite near when Lars said "Sorry Princess, but we need to take a detour. I heard that there's a major accident up near where you wanted me to drop you off, and I don't want to get caught up in it. Is that okay?"  
  
I smirked behind my hand as Mia looked quizzically at me and Michael. "Yeah, sure.", she replied.  
  
Lars took a right turn down a small residential road. We followed the streets for a bit, until Lars stopped the car and started to climb out. "There's something I need to check out. Lilly, come with me. Princess, Michael, stay here." And with that he got out, ignoring Mia's questions and protests. I followed him and grinned. Everything was going to plan. So why did Lars look so worried?  
  
"Lars?" I said.  
  
"I really did see something Lilly. I brought you with me in case I need you to run to a phone box or something.  
  
When we reached the end of the street I remembered the camera. "Lars, did you bring the camera?"  
  
"Yeah, hang on", he rummaged around in the bag. "Here"  
  
"Thanks". I switched it on. Mia and Michael were sitting at opposite ends of the limo. "Idiots", I snorted.  
  
Just then someone yelled "Stay in the limo, and don't move". Lars shoved me round the corner. "Stay down", he whispered. He glanced round the corner. "There are five of them", he said, "all with guns".  
  
We were silent for a second. Then Lars said "Lilly, I need you to run to the nearest house and ask to use their phone. Call the police, then Mia's mom and her dad. Okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure", I said.  
  
"Right then. Go!"  
  
I went. The nearest house was a small bungalow. A little out of place in Manhattan, but right then I didn't care. I knocked on the door. An elderly lady answered. "Yes dear?" She asked.  
  
"I need to use your phone. My best friends in trouble", I said breathlessly.  
  
"Of course dear. Right through here". She led me through a hallway to the living room, then went off to the kitchen looking worried. I called the police, then Mia's mom. Mr. Gianni answered. "Mr. G. you need to come here quick". I rapidly told him what had happened. "The address is 22 Tennyson Gardens. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah, okay", he said, sounding a little stunned.  
  
While I had been on the phone the old lady, whose name was Iris, had come back in with a cup of hot chocolate. "Is there anyone else you'd like to call dear?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Mia's dad." I dialled his number. He was very businesslike, and the conversation was short. After checking that I was okay, Iris went back to the kitchen. It was then that I remembered the camera. I switched it on. When I saw Mia I burst into tears. She was my best friend, I didn't want to lose her. And Michael. I may pretend to hate him but I loved him really. I composed myself and looked properly. Michael was hugging Mia and they were talking, though I couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly Michael went crimson and Mia stared up at him, then grinned. I realised Michael had finally told her! I switched it off. The kissing I did not want to see. I smiled through my tears. Something had gone right today.  
  
Just then Mia's mom and Mr. G. came in, closely followed by her dad, and behind him my Mom and Dad. My Mom rushed up to me with a cry of "Lilly!", and gave me a hug.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay. There going round there now", Mia's mom said. "Apparently there won't be any shooting or anything."  
  
Just then we heard a gun go off and Mia's high-pitched scream.  
  
Hope you liked it. Now please review. And thanks loads to aphi72 for answering my question about changing the Princess Diaries category to Meg Cabot so we can put up other stuff like All American Girl etc. Does anyone else agree? 


	4. The Finale!

He he! Cliff-hanger. Is Mia dead? Or could it have been Michael? This is the last chapter.  
  
We all froze. There was yelling, the sound of Lars shouting instructions. Horrible thoughts rushed through my mind. What if Mia was... or Michael! For two minutes we sat in silence, no one moving. I started relieving all the things I had done with Mia. Playing with Barbie's when we were little, going to secondary school together, filming Lilly Tells it Like it Is, finding out she was a princess, all my plans for her and Michael. I couldn't help it; everything we had done together was running through my mind.  
  
Then Mia poked her head round the sitting room door. "Mia!" Helen screamed.  
  
"Mom", said Mia, running forward and giving her a huge hug. She was crying. I got up and Mia turned and hugged me too. Then it was Michael's turn. He was already hugging Mom. Then he turned to me. "Alright Lil'?" He asked. I didn't answer, just hugged him. "I'll take that as a yes then". I burst into tears all over again. Then it was like a spell had been broken, and everyone was smiling and laughing and talking. I saw Mia and Michael look and smile at each other. I whispered to Mia "I know".  
  
"What do you know?" She asked.  
  
"About you and Michael".  
  
She laughed. "How?"  
  
"Tell you later".  
  
Then Lars came in and explained that when the 'hostiles' had seen the men surrounding him, he had fired a warning shot, before realising that they were outnumbered. Mia, not being able to see anything out the blacked out windows, had screamed in surprise. Relief flooded over us when we were told that no one had been hurt.  
  
"Where is my Granddaughter?" asked a voice imperiously from the doorway.  
  
We all turned. "Grandmere?" said Mia incredulously.  
  
"Am I not allowed to see if my granddaughter is alright? Amelia, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, yes I'm fine," said Mia, still in shock  
  
"Well if we're all finished here then I'd like to take you all out for dinner. Mia, you can choose the restaurant."  
  
Which is how Mia, Michael, Lars, Helen, Mr. Gianni, Mia's dad, my Mom, my Dad and me came to be sitting in two limousines, heading for a posh restaurant that Mia said she had always wanted to go to. Over dinner I told them all why we had been down that road in the first place. My explanation of the way Mia and Michael had been avoiding each other had everyone in fits of laughter. By the end both Mia and Michael were bright red, and the atmosphere, which could have been very tense, was relaxed and happy. Looking round the table, I realised what was missing. I had no boyfriend. He didn't want me anymore.  
  
When we got home I went straight up to bed, saying I was really tired. I collapsed onto my bed and burst into tears for the third time that day. I missed him so much. Eventually I dried up my tears and went to sleep.  
  
The next day I was woken by the sound of Michael coming into my room. "You didn't tell me that you had broken up with Boris", he said.  
  
"How do you know?" I asked groggily.  
  
"I've just spoken to him on the phone. I thought he ought to know about yesterday. Why did he dump you?"  
  
"I don't know", I said, just as my voice cracked and I burst into tears again.  
  
"Hey, don't worry", said Michael, coming over and giving me a hug. "He's coming over now. He sounded really worried".  
  
"What?" I said, suddenly wide-awake. "He's coming over?"  
  
"Yeah, so I suggest you get dressed. I'm going out with Mia today. Oh yeah, Lilly?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thanks for everything you've done for me and Mia. If there's anything I can do for you and Boris, just say."  
  
"Okay, thanks"  
  
I flung on some clothes and was running a brush through my hair when the doorbell rung. I edged to the front door. 'Deep breaths', I thought to myself. I opened the door. "Hi Lilly", said Mia, bounding into the hallway.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Hi Mia", said Michael, coming into the hall. "Oh", he said, looking at my face, "Did you think it was Bor-"  
  
I silenced him with a look. Mia didn't know yet and I didn't want her asking questions. "I'll see you guys later", I said sunnily. I pushed the door shut and slid to the floor. Moments later there was a knock. I stood up and opened the door. Boris was standing there looking awkward. After staring at each other for a moment, I said, "Do you... do you want to come in?"  
  
"Ye-yeah, okay". We went into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, please". I turned away and poured out some orange juice. Then I came to a sudden decision. Turning quickly, I said "Boris, why did you dump me?"  
  
"I- I got an email. It was one that you sent to Tina. It said that you really liked Felix, you know, that guy from the band. It said that you were fed up with me and you were just going out with me until you got another boyfriend. It said that you never really liked me in the first place." He said all this without any emotion, staring at a spot on the table. "I didn't want to break up with you, but I didn't have much choice."  
  
"But..." I interrupted. Boris held up his hand, and I fell silent.  
  
"But yesterday I was walking home and I passed Lana and her friends. I heard her talking about an email she'd sent to break up Lilly Moscovitz's relationship because she couldn't seem to make Mia's life more miserable than it was already, so she had to get back at her somehow for the thing with her and Josh. When I realised what an idiot I'd been, I didn't think you'd want me back." He looked up at me. "Do you?"  
  
"You idiot", I smiled at him, and pulled him to his feet. "Of course I want you back." And with that I kissed him.  
  
Woohoo! Finito! A soppy ending, which wasn't what I planned, but hey, there you go. Thanks to all the people who've reviewed me – Fizzie-lizzie, RooneyRockz (I dunno about Rooney, but you certainly rock), loveslover14, aphi72, Angel, micarmine05, jess, and Annamillion – You all rule!  
  
BETA's note -  
  
Heeeeey!!!! You forgot about me reviewing! This is a "hi" from the behind the scenes person who made her keep writing!! I poked her repeatedly in the head until she carried on grins sheepishly 


End file.
